ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Father of Ultra
is the Commander of the Space Garrison. He first appeared in the 27th episode of Ultraman Ace. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). His real name is , as revealed by Mother of Ultra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. He is considered one of the strongest Ultras in the Land of Light. History War against Alien Empera ]] After the power of Ultra fell into the hands of the people of M78, the King of Planet Ultra wanted the formation of an elite task force to patrol the universe, using their newfound power to protect peace. This did not sit well with several villainous races who became the mortal enemies of the Ultramen. There were numerous battles with these races, who tried to destroy or conquer the land of light, but never came to pass until the advent of a cosmic force of darkness, the infamous Alien Emperor. The evil entity led an army of Aliens and monsters to invade and conquer the Land of Light accomplishing what no one had ever done before or since. Despite being conquered, the people of Planet Ultra did not surrender, a rebellion was started. The battle ended in favor of the Ultras as Ken fought with the dark emperor in a one on one duel. Wielding the Ultimate Sword, Ken left a wound on his side, but received a matching one himself. The invasion was repelled and the Land of Light was again free to shine the light of Justice across the universe. In time Ken came be known as Father of Ultra, the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, while his wife Mari became known as Mother of Ultra, the leader of the Silver Cross Corp the medical wing of the Space Garrison. Ultra Father eventually became a father figure to a group of Elite fighters, starting with Ultraman Zoffy, the son of his deceased friend, the squad of heroes started with five members: Zoffy, Ultraman, Father of Ultra's nephew Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Father of Ultra's adopted son Ultraman Ace.These would become known as the first five collectively known as the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace would each serve a year on Planet Earth, defending its people from monsters and aliens. Ultraman Ace During Ace's time on Earth a super intelligent alien by the name of Alien Hipporito came to Earth and managed to turn Ace into a jade statue. The rest of the Ultra Brothers came to help only to meet with the same fate. As TAC tried to hold the alien off, Father of Ultra appeared to battle the alien, but he too was being beaten, for he had traveled the vast distance between Planet Ultra and Earth at full speed, tiring himself out, near defeat, he gave some of his power to Ace. Ace was revived and assaulted Hipportio and soon destroyed him with the Metallium Beam and revived his brothers. When the Ultra Brothers took Father's body, it appeared he was dead, but the leader of the Space Garrison would return later that year during Christmas disguised as Santa Claus. Since then Father of Ultra has watched over more beings who joined the Ultra Brothers including his son Ultraman Taro, the last people of L77, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Astra, and one of the Land of Light's best teachers, Ultraman 80; Father of Ultra has occasionally gone to Earth to encourage or help other Ultras in need. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Long before the events of the movie, Ultraman Belial was one of the Ultra warriors trained by Father of Ultra to become a member of the Space Garrison, however one day he fell to his greed, and had a great desire of power. After he failed to obtain the Plasma Spark, Father of Ultra along with the Space Garrison exiled Belial from the Land of Light, and sent him to a barren planet, where he was corrupted by Alien Reiblood. Belial returned with his army of monsters and attacked the Land of Light, causing chaos. While he was heading to take the Plasma Spark again he assaulted Mari and Zoffy but was stopped by Ken. Father sought to invoke Belial's lost Ultra warrior spirit, but Belial denounced it claiming he returned for revenge and power then violently attacked Ken. However Ultraman King suddenly appeared, easily besting the evil ultra, he sealed Belial away creating the Space Prison. Years passed, and for some reason, the minus energy was growing strong in the universe causing monsters to rampage, Father of Ultra feared that it was all a prelude to Ultraman Belial's escape. That same day, the alarm to the Space Garrison went of, meaning Belial had escaped. Ultra Father was completely sure that Belial would go after the Plasma Spark Tower again and ordered a defense placed around it. Ultraman Belial defeated hordes of Ultras, and caused destruction in the Land of LIght, Belial eventually made it inside the tower after defeating most of the Space Garrison. Inside after defeating Jack, Ace and 80, he started a fight against Father of Ultra, which Ultra Father was initially winning, until Belial hit Ultra Father with the Giga Battle Nizer where he had the scar from his fight with Alien Empera, weakening him and beating him afterwards. Belial defeated Mother of Ultra in a short fight, and as he was tried to kill them both, Taro suddenly appeared and almost died to save his parents from the attack. Belial took the Plasma Spark, and left the Land of Light, completely freezing it, when the cold was arriving to the Tower, Taro invoked his Ultra Dynamite power to protect the of last light that was left on Planet Ultra. Father was somewhat relieved that there was still hope as he was left frozen along Mother of Ultra. In the end, Ultraman Zero defeated Ultraman Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark. After he returned it to the pedestal, all the Land of Light was revived, and all the Ultramen were restored from their frozen states, including Father and Mother. In the end, all the Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech, that their mission was not done yet, and there was still evil in the galaxy that they had to stop. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Father of Ultra makes a short appearance in the beginning of the movie. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeat a trio of Darklops, they returned to the Space Garrison HQ with a peace that was left from the robot. It was later discovered by Ultraman 80 that this robot came form another universe, but Father stated that only one Ultra was able to go there, because the light in the Land of Light only had enough energy for one, Ultraman Zero volunteered to go, and when he left the Land of Light every ultra gave him their light, for Zero to start his mission. Ultraman Ginga Like the other Ultras, Father of Ultra fought in the Dark Spark War and was likely also turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. The location of his doll is unknown. Father and Mother of Ultra appeared in Ultraman Ginga Episode 5. It was a flashback scene where Father scolded a young Taro for saying he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. As Taro watches Dark Lugiel destroy the school, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra appear to him in a vision, and encourage him to keep fighting on. This, coupled with the singing of the humans, brings Taro fully back to life once more, and he bravely goes to fight Dark Lugiel. Human Guise A resurrected Father once appeared in episode 38 of Ultraman Ace as a street Santa Claus to help Ace defeat Namahage and Snowgillan. This was after he had fought Alien Hipporrito and was resurrected successfully. During this visit he brought along Yuko Minami for a visit to see Seiji Hokuto, Ace's now lone human host. Profile Statistics *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Age': Over 160,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 1000 kilometers per hour *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Jump Height': 500 m *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Occupation': Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison (The Highest Office of the organizations), President of Planet Ultra (He may no longer hold this office) *'Family Structure' **Husband of Mother of Ultra **Adoptive father of Ultraman Ace ***An old friend of Ace's father, who was killed in action. **Father of Ultraman Taro **Maternal uncle-in-law of Ultraseven and his older brother and sister (Marie is the younger sister of their late mother) **Granduncle of Seven's son, Ultraman Zero Body Features *'Ultra Horns': A feature only seen in the male progeny of his bloodline, his horns can be used to manipulate energy but also act as antennae telling him of events all over the cosmos giving him a type of omniscience. Their great size are due to his age. *'Beard': Ultra Father has side burns on the side of his face, only Male Ultras of at least 40,000 years of age begin to grow facial hair. *'Color Timer': Ultra Father's color timer acts the same way as any other native to the Showa Universe. *'Ultra Armor': Ultra Father is a seasoned warrior and has trained his body to be resistant to fire, lasers and high pressures. However like all Showa universe Ultras he is vulnerable to the cold. *'Arms': Ultra Father's full powered punch can destroy a 100km asteroid in one blow. *'Legs': Ultra Father's jump kick can produce a force up to that of an atomic bomb. Techniques Special Moves *'Burst of Doom': *'Father Shot (Father Beam)' (ファザーショット（ファザー光線）''Fazā Shotto (Fazā Kōsen)): "L" style beam. *'Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット（クレセントショット）''Kuressento Shotto (Kuresento Shotto)): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. *'Ultra Shower '(ウルトラシャワー''Urutora Shawā): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. *'''Energy Beam (エネルギービーム Enerugī Bīmu): A recovery beam from his right hand. It also can be used in his human form. *'Power Beam '(パワービーム Pawā Bīmu): An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. *'Rush Blast': Father charges and blasts the enemy. *'Big Beam '(ビッグ光線''Biggu Kōsen''): A beam giving off 870,000°of heat. Works on the same principals as Zoffy's ray. Not used in shows. Physical Techniques *'Father Chop': A horizontal chop to the opponent's throat. Used on Alien Hipporito. *'Father Kick': A kick that concentrate's all of Ken's power into a megaton kick. Used on Alien Hipporito, landing between the eyes and Jashrine, hitting him in the stomach. *'Father Slow': A throwing tecnique used on Alien Hipporito and Jashrine Other Techniques *'Father Barrier '(ファザーバリヤー''Fazā Bariyā''): A curtain-like barrier. *'Phantom Fire': Used Ultraman Story the movie, used to create fire at Taro's feet as part of his training. *'Telepathy Ray(Name Unknown)': A beam of light from his foreheat that he used in Ultraman Story the movie. It was used to show Taro the battle between Miclas and Eleking. *'Ultra Charge': A beam from his color timer which he used to revive Mebius after Jashrine turned him into a gold statue. *'Managing Chain Flasher': Used in Ultraman Story the movie, a red beam used to send Taro to Earth. *'Color Timer Transfer':Used in Ultraman Ace Epiosde 27 where he tore out his color timer and transfer its remaining energy to Ace.However,he will be dead after that. *'Travel Sphere':Father of Ultra can travel to other places via a travel sphere.He arrives on Earth with this. Equipment *Ultra Array (ウルトラアレイ''Urutora Arei''): An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. *'Ultra Feather' (ウルトラフェザー''Urutora Fezā''): A feather-shaped weapon. *'Ultra Crown '(ウルトラクラウン''Urutora Kuraun''): A flower crown item which revives the dead. *'Ultimate Blade '(ウルティメイトブレード''Urutimeito Burēdo''): A sword which was used in fighting Empera Seljin 30,000 years ago. *Ultra Key (ウルトラキー''Urutora Kī''): A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. Father of Ultra Father Shot.png|Father Shot Crescent Shot.jpg|Crescent Shot Ultra Shower.jpg|Ultra Shower Father of Ultra Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Father of Ultra Power Beam.png|Power Beam papa shield.png|Father Barrier vlcsnap-00013.png Father of Ultra Phantom Fire.png|Phantom Fire vlcsnap-00008.png|Telepathy Ray Father of Ultra Ultra Charge.png|Ultra Charge Father of Ultra Ultra Array.png|Ultra Array Father of Ultra Ultimate Blade.png|Ultimate Blade Merchandise BAN UA FatherUltra 01.jpg BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_FATHER_OF_ULTRA_01.jpg MvZSIEfP6RhJmDRKEH8BOEA.jpg|Father of Ultra Spark Doll Trivia *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra not only to bear Ultra horns but the first to have a child and the first to be married. *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra to appear in human form as a giant. *It is possible that Father of Ultra can defeat Belial as he managed to hold him for few moments but he was struck on his wound, weakening him when fighting Belial. Gallery Ken_and_Marie.png Ken_and_Marie_Space_Garrison.png 9-19-7notiti.jpg Father_of_Ultra_comes_to_save_Ace_and_the_Ultra_Brothers.png Ultra-Father 12.jpg Father_of_Ultra_uses_the_Ultra_Array_on_Hipporito.png Hipporito_is_left_floored_after_Father_of_Ultra_uses_the_Ultra_Array.png Father_of_Ultra's_Ultra_Shower.png|Father of Ultra using his Ultra Shower to restore Ace from being a Jade Statue Father_of_Ultra_punches_Hipporito.png Father of Ultra T51.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186_064.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186_066.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186_067.jpg Ultra-Father 13.jpg Father_of_Ultra's_sacrifice.png|The Father of Ultra with his Color Timer torn out Ultra-Father 11.jpg Oldish_Ultra_Father.jpg Ace & Father of Ultra vs Snowgiran.jpg Ultra-Father 10.JPG Father-Yuuko.png|Yuko & The Father of Ultra on Christmas Eve 123365741164916228733 L3808.jpg|Father of Ultra as seen in Ultraman Leo 4xmNxkI.jpg.jpg father ultra story.png|Ultraman Story dad ultra.png he dead.png he very dead.png maybe he cant die.png 129628377296116315815 E3806.jpg|Father of Ultra as seen in Ultraman 80 Final Duel with Alien Empera..jpg|Final Duel against Alien Emperor Ultra-Father 15.jpg Ultra-Father 16.jpg Ultra-Father 17.jpg Ultra-Father 18.jpg Ultra-Father 19.jpg Ultra-Father 20.jpg Ultra-Father 21.jpg Ultra-Father 22.jpg Ultra-Father 24.jpg Ultra-Father 25.jpg Ultra-Father 26.jpg Father_of_Ultra_with_Golden_Mebius.png Ultra-Father 27.jpg Ultra-Father 23.jpg Mebius & Father.jpg Jasyuline v Ultra Father.jpg Ultraman-fly.jpg Ultraman-Taro-Ultra-Father.jpg|Father of Ultra with Taro FatherUltra_Ginga_Flashback.png Father of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War..jpg|Father of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War. Father 3456789045.jpg Ultra-Father 41.jpg Ultra-Father 28.jpg Ultra-Father 29.jpg Ultra-Father 30.jpg Ultra-Father 31.jpg Ultra-Father 32.jpg Ultra-Father 33.jpg Ultra-Father 34.jpg Ultra-Father 35.jpg Ultra-Father 36.jpg Ultra-Father 37.jpg Ultra-Father 38.jpg Ultra-Father 39.jpg Ultra-Father 40.jpg Thai_Ultra_Father.png|Chaiyo Ultra Father Ultra_Father.png|Father of Ultra Father 233567.jpg|Father of Ultra Father_of_Ultra_capeless.jpg Ultra_no_Chichi.png Papa.png Ultrafather a.k.a. Ultraman Ken (Young).jpg 1164383170336.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Other Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle